


Stars and Fireflies

by lferion



Series: Iron and Light [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Community: hobbitadvent, Drabble, Fireflies, Gen, HobbitYule, Richard Armitage as Canon Source, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fíli and Kíli were born under sky. Thorin under stone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars and Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hobbit Yule, my continuation of Hobbit Advent, day 27, prompt: Stars
> 
> This goes with [Sunrise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1103000), and may explain some of why Thorin is (sometimes) directionally challenged above ground.

* * *

Fíli and Kíli's matter-of-fact acceptance of stars as an ordinary aspect of the world, like fireflies an expected illumination of the night sky, useful tools in keeping one's bearings and direction in the unwalled openness of the world Above was only one way the Exile marked his sister-sons. They had never not known measureless sky as the roof of the world. Thorin, whose first sight of stars had been profound and terrifying, never forgotten, who was always aware of being under-sky-not-stone, was both glad and grieved at their comfort with the Star-kindler's lamps in the high vault of the heavens.


End file.
